Darkness Before The Dawn
by KirstyKakes
Summary: "You know Hiei... it's always the darkest before the dawn..." the words seemed to eerily slip past her lips, just as the first golden ray poured over the mountains, and piercing the remaining darkness in his currently wounded heart... It made him sick... Rated M for mature audience only (language, gore, etc). Some scenes may be offensive. HieixOC. Set post Makai Tournament.
1. Chapter One

AN: I apologize in advance for Mukuro being OOC – I can't ever seem to get her character quite right (so frustrating!). I also apologize for the slow updates that will occur. I have written several chapters ahead, but each chapter takes me quite a bit of time. BUT I have been working on this for a while now and it's about time I upload it before it gets rewritten again! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

_Senka_

Dancing lightly on the balls of her feet, she was enjoying this way too much. This place was just how she left it; eerie. Where the walls seemed to throb with life between the dim light and the reminiscent shadows, and the air was stale on her tongue. This was it. She would know it with her eyes closed. This is Lord Mukuro's castle.

Grinning, she pressed her body firmly against the pulsing rock wall. It was penetratingly cold. Even through her thick cloak she could still feel it sinking into her bones. She held her breath and flattened herself as a pair of footsteps clunked heavily past her.

"Idiots," she chuckled lightly to herself. They were making this too easy for her. Getting into the territory had been more troublesome than maneuvering around the castle. On feet as light as air, she stealthily stepped around the corner. Eyeing the dark corridor, she grinned like a fool. "I'll show you – I'll definitely prove it to you," she muttered breathily. Then suddenly she was off like a shot, running on nimble toes, swift as a shadow.

* * *

_Hiei_

The night was quickly growing old. Even though there was no window to draw light or a breeze to carry the scent, he could taste it. A stale taste, and moist, like the air had been circulated through too many mouths. The halls were nearly empty, save for a few dubious demons that lingered. He could feel their eyes on him, watching him closely.

"If you value your eyes, I suggest you turn your ugly mugs out of my sight," he stated nonchalantly without so much as sparing a glance. With a snap, every pair of eyes obediently turned away from him. And so they should, he thought with a smug smirk, he is Mukuro's right hand after all.

Returning from his rounds, Hiei was summoned by Mukuro. Though he despised being summoned like a dog, he preferred it from her rather than the lowly prince of the Spirit World. Once he served his time, Hiei had quickly found himself here, in Alaic. The Ningenkai was truly no place for a demon like him – he would rather the entire pathetic race dead after all.

Walking through these familiar corridors had become oddly nostalgic to him; the pulsing walls and the toxic air, the red sky and the dark forests, the extreme training and the peculiar companionship with Mukuro. This place was more of a home to him than he had ever had…. It both calmed and repulsed him.

Suddenly, Hiei's sensitive hearing picked up on the soft foot falls of nimble feet: one demon and approaching rapidly. He quickly determined the energy was unfamiliar, but trivial, barely a C rank. He decided to pay the demon no mind. If the demon was stupid enough to be running rampant in these halls, than it was more likely it would run itself off the roof than cause any significant harm.

That is, until a body collided into his back and literally rebounded, dropping to the floor like a sack of bricks. Hiei actually had to stop and turn his gaze over his shoulder to see what sort of imbecile had just run into him like a blind rat.

Sprawled on the floor and rubbing it's ass was a rather ambiguous figure, shrouded in a thick hooded cloak. "Oi! Watch it baka!" the imbecile barked.

Hiei felt his left eye twitch with annoyance from the blatant foolishness that seeped from this being. Before the demon could make to stand, Hiei snatched it by the back of it's neck in a firm grasp and hoisted it up roughly. With a high _yip_ like some dog demon, the figure was pulled off of their feet as the hood went tumbling down.

Hiei felt a twisted grin pull on the corner of his mouth. He had caught an interesting prize – perhaps a pet for Mukuro.

Squirming by the back of her neck was a dainty golden kitsune, glaring at him with a sharp scowl. She was smaller than him: both in frame and in height. She had large, narrowed olive eyes, set on the fine bone structure of a kitsune. Her skin, probably a creamy ivory at one time, was bronzed by many hours of daylight. All framed by dusty blonde silk that cascaded down her body like a waterfall of sand. The over-sized flaxen kit ears and tail were covered by the soft, fluffy type of pup fur in the tell-tale sign that this kitsune was nothing but a child. She would make an interesting pet indeed.

"Let me go you teat-sucking asshole!" The kit snapped with "viciously" barred canines. The pup wildly swung her legs and clawed at his hand, trying savagely to escape.

Hiei raised his brow in amusement. Kitsunes were interesting demons. These creatures would literally chew off their own leg to save their life. He knew first hand of the sharp mind of a fox and the equally, yet subtle, bladed tongue as well. Hiei would have to admit this is the first vixen he encountered. Cussing and scrappy, she was one quarrelsome pup.

Hiei grunted, not bothering to dodge her weak attacks, "What are you doing Gaki(1)," It was obvious her intentions were along the lines of infiltrate Mukuro's domain. However, whatever the pup's goal was, was a failure as the Gaki had basically handed herself over to him.

The kit growled long, low, and about as ferocious as a purring kitten, "None of your business!" she seethed.

"Whatever," Hiei snorted indifferently, "Perhaps Mukuro will find some purpose for a runt," With that he released his grip and dropped the kit to the ground.

The runt hissed, whether in anger or pain, and continued to glare at him with those pale jade eyes. Hiei could practically feel her expression shift into a dull-confusion as he walked away from her. He smirked to himself when the hair in his hand became taut and another high _yip _bounced off the walls.

"Teme!(2)" She snapped furiously. She was literally scrambling to her feet as he treated her hair as a leash, "At least let me stand first baka!" The runt hissed, following after him.

~~~V~~~

Hiei swiftly entered Mukuro's chambers without a knock and tossed the pup across the floor. She gracelessly stumbled to her knees in the darkness, but otherwise she didn't move even as Hiei placed his naked blade to her exposed neck.

Then as though made up of darkness herself, the powerful demoness emerged from the shadows. She was just as Hiei had remembered. She lounged in the chair behind her desk, dressed in her typical attire, with the usual bored and thoughtful expression.

Her robotic and cobalt eyes pierced past him and into his soul. A look he had received many times, yet it still made his skin crawl, "Hiei, what an _expected_ surprise. What brings you to Alaic?" She bit out in sardonic quip. Her full lips twisted in a mocking half-smile, "And with a gift none-the-less. You shouldnt've,"

"If only you would be so fortunate Mukuro," Hiei returned with a cutting smirk, "In fact you should probably increase your security. You have rats," Hiei gestured with a tilt of his head to the kitsune who remained sitting on her knees with his sword tipped casually against the back of her neck; who ironically appeared completely nonchalant as green eyes burned straight ahead.

Mukuro hummed in agreement, shifting her attention to the runt, "I see," she replied, "Sheath your sword Hiei, this one isn't going anywhere," Hiei complied, in fact he knew the runt wasn't going anywhere. But her stupidity was somewhat humorous and he found it would be a shame for the runt to die at the hands of Mukuro.

The demoness rose to her feet and approached the kitsune who remained completely unchanged despite the deep, analyzing stare of the powerful woman. Mukuro walked in agonizingly slow steps around the Gaki; clearly inspecting every angle. Hiei could feel the atmosphere tingle with tense anticipation.

She finally stopped directly in front of the younger youkai. Hiei stood tense and ready for the ruthless warrior of Mukuro to emerge. Instead, he was completely blind-sighted. "You may rise Senka," Mukuro called the brat by name.

The pup wasted no time jumping to her feet at full attention in front of Mukuro, "Kakka (3), I-"

Mukuro quickly shushed the runt with a firm palm against the mutt's mouth, "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Hiei silently observed with intensifying suspicions as the Gaki remained rigid and silent beneath Mukuro's hand. Once satisfied, Mukuro's hand shifted to the pup's chin, holding it firmly between a finger and thumb, and turning the face to her whim.

"My precious Senka, you have grown so much," Mukuro commented as Hiei noted the genuine smile that stretched over her cheeks. The warmth in his ruthless companion was too jarring for him to comprehend. This woman looked like Mukuro with her half robotic face and limbs, with her usual garb and typical vibrant hair; but this woman was not the Mukuro he knew.

The Mukuro he knew knows no warmth, no love.

The Mukuro he knew knows only strength, power.

This was not Mukuro.

The kit's verdant eyes suddenly glowed with admiration; the only emotion on an otherwise completely blank façade. Mukuro's hands cupped the willowy shoulders of the smaller girl. A flame of pride was alight in Mukuro's face as she starred down at this girl, "I'm glad you're back. I'm looking forward to your improvements,"

As though suddenly remembering that Hiei was still in the room, Mukuro spun the kitsune around to face him directly, "Well Hiei you have impeccable timing as always. This is Senka, one of my disciples. This _rat_ had just journeyed back to Alaic after training in the mountains for the last few years,"

Hiei narrowed his eyes between the woman and the girl. There was something in the air that left a bad taste in his mouth, "Hn, your taste has grown questionable," he muttered suspiciously.

Mukuro threw her head back and laughed hoarsely. The mixture of the robotic parts and her own vocal cords twisted her mirth into something uncanny, "Well then Senka, maybe we should give him a little taste of your training," Mukuro's single eye sparked with something on the edge of ominous.

Hiei tensed his body, preparing for whatever never-ending tricks Mukuro had tucked away in her sleeve. There is a reason why she is one of the most ruthless demons of the Makai, the woman knows no mercy. It was a lesson Hiei both learned quickly and respected.

His attention was quickly diverted to the kitsune standing between them. Her energy had suddenly grown exponentially; filling the room with wave after wave of quivering youkai energy that left pinpricks in his bare skin. Hiei was nearly caught off-guard. She was barely a C-rank and yet the energy filling the room was immense. Where in the seven hells had she found this energy?

Suddenly Hiei's mind felt like it was being pulled, twisted, compressed, and warped all at the same time to the will of invisible fingers. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable – but it was the most bizarre sensation he had ever experienced. It was like he was seeing from two different eyes – but both were of his view. It was impossible to put into words. He was completely aware of his surroundings, of the soft hue of green irises laced with monotony, unwavering, and fixed solely on him. He knew this, except it was also like her eyes, the same eyes, were something much deeper; touchable, and moving in the cresting and receding rhythm of the waves of her energy. It was a painless, suffocating pressure – with the strange cooling of tranquility settling in the bottom of his gut.

And in a snap it was gone.

All the energy. All the sensations. It all vanished in an instant – completely erased from the room like it never actually happened. The only reminiscence was the tranquility still swirling in his gut and the uneasiness that took over his instincts.

It was the first and only time that Hiei could honestly say that he had been mind-fucked.

Now he just felt an insatiable anger, "What the fuck was that?" he seethed, with a heavy and sharp glare directed at Mukuro's smug face.

Mukuro's smile was unsettling, as she gave him one word "Senka,"

"Hiei, S class youkai, Jaganshi, and expert swordsman. Bygone mutt of Koorime mother and unknown origin father, and twin half-sister. Imiko – abandoned by the Koorime then raised and abandoned by bandits. The eye is dark and heavy with burdens and sorrow – but it's rapidly shifting – becoming clear. The hands of time don't hold marked fate for this one," the kitsune explained rather offhandedly – as though she hadn't just revealed personal facts of Hiei.

The anger in his blood began to boil. His fists repeatedly clenched and unclenched. Questions raced through his mind at warp speed. That power – her knowledge – what the fuck was she?

Mukuro read the emotions on his face like an open book, "Senka is the very last descendant to the Misakasu tribe(4)," the arrogance in her voice was notable as she traced the path of a blood vessel in the Gaki's bicep down to her wrist, "In these veins runs an ancient youkai energy with more potential power than you and I combined," Mukuro spoke slowly, letting the information soak and steep into the tense atmosphere, "With one glance this 'rat' can know everything about you; from your past, to your fate, to your soul. Makes you feel vulnerable doesn't it?"

The hammer striking a nail – Mukuro no doubtfully struck her mark.

* * *

_Mukuro_

It would be an understatement to say that her right hand was angry. Despite his trials, the demon was still young, a mere 100 years. The Koorime blood would be coming to age this very year. A surprise like this was borderline unfair to him.

Mukuro absent mindedly stroked the hair of her pup as she gazed at the receding back of Hiei. Her chamber doors swung shut with a heavy slam. She resisted the urge to sigh. She almost felt like a mother introducing an unexpected child to another.

"Kakka…" the sweet voice of her pup drew her from her thoughts to eyes full of concern and worry.

Mukuro shushed her gently and cupped the girl's face, "Don't fret Senka, it's not worth your time,"

Senka smiled bashfully and burrowed her head into Mukuro's chest, "Forgive me, I just – I just missed you so much,"

Mukuro felt her chest tighten and her stomach fill with fluttering wings. She could understand why Hiei was disgusted with her. At one point she was just as disgusted with herself, but this girl – this pup had somehow melted away her barriers. This little runt had walked into her life and so effortlessly sought the light in Mukuro – and before she knew it, her heart was no longer so dark.

It was peculiar and difficult to explain since she couldn't quit comprehend it herself, but Mukuro had no doubt that Hiei would understand – eventually.

* * *

AN:

(1)Gaki – _Brat_

(2)Teme – _Bastard_

(3)Kakka – a Japanese honorific for _Your Excellency. _Basically more of an official title.

(4) Misakasu Tribe – My own creation. A tribe that Senka is related to. More information to be released in future chapters.

All critiques welcomed with open arms! Negative and positive feedback is wonderful – the more harsh and critical the better! With that being said, whether you comment or not, whether you like my story or not, will not affect me – this is a story for my own entertainment. Regardless, I hope you readers enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

With much love,

Kirsty 3


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Hiei_

She moves as though she is the very embodiment of water; smooth and graceful fluid motions right down to her fingertips. Each move was deliberate and purposeful. Striking through the air with such careful precision it appeared as though she was dancing; long legs weaving through the tall grass to the music of the sun cascading down upon her in a way that looked so natural, so simple… so right.

It made him sick.

"_Senka is the very last descendant to the Misakasu tribe. In these veins runs an ancient youkai energy with more potential power than you and I combined," Mukuro casted him a knowing stare, laced heavily with insult, "With one glance this 'rat' can know everything about you; from your past, to your fate, to your soul. Makes you feel vulnerable doesn't it?"_

Her lithe body glistened sleek with hours of tedious straining. Her cloak was long gone before the sun had struck high noon. Pure determination lined her face as she pushed further, harder. There was a persistence in her eyes; a set grit in her expression. There was nothing that could stop someone like her. Even he could see that.

It baffled him, that someone of her stature, her idiocy, could hold such a potent power. It would seem that her frail bones would sooner shatter than hold such energy. Details were usually none of his concern, but something didn't add up…

"_Oh and Hiei, one more thing," Mukuro stopped him just as he was leaving her chambers. He scowled over his shoulder, but yielded none-the-less, "Let's keep this a little secret hm? I would hate to have to cut off your tongue,"_

_Hiei glared suspiciously at the woman, "Hn, for what cause?"_

"_Simply because she's precious to me. I can't have the entire Makai at my back now can I? But believe me Hiei, if something does happen to Senka, mark my words it will be your head on the line," her tone dripped with malice and threat. It was apparent that this runt was worth more than she weighed._

The fury still boiled beneath his skin. Something about Mukuro was off, something amiss; but he couldn't pin it. Her story was too vague, and he felt there were important pieces that were missing – which led Hiei to one conclusion: Mukuro was planning something. This something had to do with the Gaki and it pissed him off.

Questions blurred through his mind at blinding race, causing his Jagan to throb unpleasantly. Hiei guaranteed that Mukuro would not give up answers so easily. His gaze leveled onto the kitsune pup, training amongst the field. _But that Gaki looks easy to manipulate._

* * *

_Senka_

Fatigue pulled at her muscles, weighing her down and slowing her movements. Senka eased to a stop to catch her breath. Sweat poured from her skin and drenched her worn clothes; the heat of mid-day only intensifying it. She dropped her head back to face the sun; warming her already boiling body.

Suddenly a throb simultaneously pulled at every muscle in her body, nearly buckling her legs beneath her. She drew at every bit of energy to remain standing; clenching her fists and locking her joints in sheer determination. "Gah, fuck," she gasped. The pain of dangerously low running energy never really got any easier, no matter the amount of times she felt it.

Anger welled up inside her. This wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't so damn weak. She couldn't even control her energy properly. She was weak and she hated it. She _needed _to be stronger. All of Mukuro-dono's efforts would be in vain if she didn't get stronger. Senka wouldn't even be able to live if she let down Mukuro-dono – not after everything she did for her. At this rate, she didn't even deserve to be in Mukuro-dono's presence!

The rage seeped into her veins – filling her blood and pumping hard through her body. With a frustrated scream Senka wretched off her soaked shirt leaving her standing in a white bandeau and black leggings. With her anger and determination now fueling her muscles, Senka scooped up her wakizashi (1) and continued to push her body to the brink.

Suddenly, a loud _clang_ resonated up Senka's arm as she caught the swing of another sword.

She came face to face with unmistakable crimson eyes. The bastard Imiko was challenging her with an infuriating smirk. Of all people to show face, Senka couldn't help but feel slightly elated that it was this fool, for she had a bone to pick with him. And damn it all, she would pick it clean!

Senka leveled a glare at the youkai – accepting his challenge. She quickly rose her bare foot up to her chest and slammed it into his gut. It caught him off guard and slid him back a few feet. Using the space and time, Senka whirled around and kicked up her second wakizashi, catching it in her free palm.

But she was too slow. The familiar feeling of a sword bite into her calves knocked her off her feet.

She quickly rolled out of her stumble and landed in a low crouch in front of the youkai.

Hot blood slowly dripped down the back of her ankles, mixing with her sweat. It stung like hell, but it was… exhilarating. It had been some time since she felt this thrilled. Fighting against someone that was not only strong, but had Mukuro-dono's respect! That alone nearly made her weak in the knees with anticipation and excitement!

The jerk suddenly pulled off his cloak revealing a typical fighting garb, fully in black. She had to admit, he looked rather daunting as he stood above her with his sword, gleaming and sharp, glinting in the red sun's rays. Revealed arms were more muscular than she could have imagined on a slight frame. His eyes were as sharp as his blade and his lips crooked in a sinister grin. This was a ruthless being that cut down any youkai who were in his way. This was a youkai that crawled his way up the food chain, not once, but twice. His hands were so stained with blood – they would never by fully clean.

This, is a warrior!

"Well? Don't go easy on me now," she taunted.

The idiot smirked and took her invitation without hesitancy, "You will regret your words baka Gaki," He raised his sword and charged at her at a blurring speed. Senka barely dodged his blade as it seared past her cheek. She retaliated by delivering a swift kick to his face – knocking him out of her way.

Adrenaline surged through her blood. She wasted no time in jumping to her feet and charging at the man. She raised her weapons and attacked him head on in a flurry of glinting swords. But he was much too fast for her. He dodged every single one of her attacks easily – as though he predicted her steps.

Senka ground her teeth in frustration. If she could just land one attack – just one and she would be satisfied! All she needed was an opening…

_Shit._

As the adrenaline wore off the more she could feel the effects of her low energy again. Greying blurred her peripheral vision as her head swam and her knees trembled with effort. She was already on fumes. She should stop. Definitely stop before she seriously gets hurt.

_But she needed just – one last – shot…._

She could do it! Just one last try. Senka used her last bit of energy, to spring herself into close combat with Hiei, wakizashi's poised at her hips and aimed for his abdomen. This was it! She was going to do it! She was going to mare the skin of the Jaganshi!

Suddenly crimson irises filled her vision. It was but for a mere second, but it felt like an eternity. His eyes were so… different. Rings of blood and regret melded together into the richest red she had ever seen. It was the flare of a morning sun and calloused like the skin of her hands. There was so much hidden between the lines of his irises and so much deeper than most… it was a deadly sort of beautiful.

The next moment, both her swords were knocked from her hands, skidding through the grass a few meters away.

"You lose, baka Gaki," Hiei smirked victoriously as he pressed his katana snuggly against her throat, forcing her to tip her chin back.

Senka sneered at his cocky face, "Fuck you cock-muncher," she snapped.

The Imiko grunted, his sharpened glare narrowing at her, obviously not impressed with her comment. This made her smirk a little victoriously in return, the bastard had it coming "You best watch your mouth when in such a compromising position idiot," he snapped.

She glared right back, "Oh? And what are you going to do? Kill me? Mukuro-dono will have your head,"

Suddenly the Imiko started chuckling. Even to her ears it sounded eerie and unnatural. It was like it was unused – like he rarely laughed. She eyed him suspiciously as he regained composure, "How amusing. Hiding behind Mukuro," He leveled eye contact with her, as though he was about to say something serious, "Mukuro cares about one thing: Power. And when she realizes how _weak_ you are it will be _your_ head,"

His words hit her straight through her chest like he was driving his katana through her heart.

_Weak_.

Was it true? It made sense didn't it? Why else would Mukuro-dono rescue her if it wasn't to gain something? She knew that; she knew it better than most, but… had she actually hoped that wasn't the case? Had she hoped that Mukuro-dono wasn't using her? No, it couldn't be true! Mukuro-dono couldn't have known during that time…

_Weak._

No! She wasn't weak! She was strong and she was getting stronger! She was getting better!

_Weak._

She felt her breathing grow ragged and uneven. How dare he! She wasn't weak!

A third wind of raw energy, fueled by her anger, filled her body. She would show him – she wasn't weak!

Senka suddenly ducked and swooped forward around the katana and caught the Imiko completely off guard. She delivered a flurry of fists to his abdomen and a round-house kick to his side; sending him stumbling sideways. She charged after him relentlessly. The haze still lingering in her peripherals; her entire body was numb.

But it all ended much too quickly as she found herself with the wind knocked out of her, staring into mahogany eyes against a sea of blue.

_Damn it! _Senka clenched her teeth tightly and barred her canines at the imbecile. The bastard had a smug look on his face as he planted a footed boot directly into her sternum – further pushing the air from her lungs. She growled threateningly up at him.

"Baka Gaki – you should know when you've lost," the youkai swiftly pointed the tip of his katana at her throat, "I have no qualms with killing you where you lie, pathetic kit,"

The mounting stress and anger inside of her was coiled so tightly that fueling her body was no longer enough. A great burst of heat exploded in her chest, burning up her insides until all she saw was red.

Using both her hands, she twisted and yanked that bastards foot right off her chest. The sudden movement caused him to become imbalanced. Senka quickly jumped at him, and used her momentum to push him to the ground. Instantly she trapped him between her things, with her kneecaps jammed into his biceps.

The asshole didn't even look a tiny bit frightened – or flustered – or anything as she now dominated him. She gripped his jaw tightly in one hand and pushed his head back until his neck was open and vulnerable to her. One part of her thought that maybe she was over-reacting… maybe this wasn't right. She should just tell him he's a cock-sucking douchebag and leave.

_All men deserve to die_.

Well that was true… if she didn't do something now, who's to say that would prevent him from doing something later? It was bound to happen sooner or later – all men do…

_The bastard must die!_

Her free arm had bent beside her, hand pointed and aimed for his neck. She couldn't remember doing it, but… that didn't matter. The youkai, on the other hand, lie still beneath her, not bothering to fight back. His eyes watching her closely – completely blank of any emotion.

_Asshole – doesn't he understand I'm going to kill him?_

This only made her even more furious. Her vision practically swimming in a furious red, "You fucking Imiko," she hissed lowly, snarling at him with her canines still barred, "I'll kill you," and she swung her arm – directly to his jugular.

* * *

_Hiei_

Just as she snapped her hand down, Hiei freed an arm and caught her wrist just inches from his esophagus. Gripping and twisting the slender wrist, he tried to control her movements with only enough force. Because even though this Gaki currently had every intention to kill him, he was curious. The kit's face did not falter as she remained rooted in her seat, ignoring the unnatural and awkward twist in her arm. Hiei could feel the muscles pull and twist beneath her skin.

Her green eyes dark and blank starred down at him as she huffed for air. Her face was twisted into something animalistic – blind rage warped her features. She suddenly roared – from the pit of her belly, vibrating from her throat into a continuous cry of conniption – like that of a great beast. Hiei could see there was no shred of humanity left – he had to admit, it only fueled his curiosity further.

Suddenly, the runt raised her other hand for a dangerous swipe. Talons catching the sunlight were Hiei's only cue as they were brought to his face. Hiei reacted by twisting the frail wrist in his hand, hard enough to feel the bones giving way and snapping in his palm. She faltered, but only for a moment. Just long enough for her aim to miss, leaving Hiei with only three superficial cuts along his cheek. Using the momentum and his weight to his advantage, Hiei rolled the pup beneath him so that she was now pinned once more.

At first the kit continued to snap and snarl with murdering intent, but Hiei held strong. Not allowing an inch for her to wiggle her slender frame out. Slowly that twisted face finally slipped away and her eyes gained some form of life once again. Hiei could see the pain winking just beneath the surface that she was so desperately attempting to hide.

Keeping the now somewhat calm onna pinned beneath him, "Mukuro believes you have potential, but all I see is a baka Gaki. I have no tolerance for weakness so stay out of my way," he paused to watch her reactions. She remained the same blank face, but with a few beads of sweat collecting on her brow, "Hn, I have high doubts for you runt," he stated coldly before rising off of the kit.

Senka glared hard at him before following suit and rising to her feet, trying desperately to retain her pain. She visibly struggled to breath with damaged ribs. Hiei was sure she could feel the bruises that would later crawl up body. Her face would also probably have some swelling. Then finally, her right arm hung limply at her side. It appeared as though there was no structure left from her elbow to her fingertips; nothing but twisted, knotted muscle and hard nodules of bone. Hiei noticed the way she refused to glance at the unnaturally twisted arm, paying it no attention she instead kept her face straight and neutral, glaring at him.

"Fuck you," she snarled.

Hiei reached out and grabbed her face with one hand, forcing her to make direct eye contact with him, "You're lucky I let you live with that filthy mouth of yours – but mark my words baka, next time you won't be so fortunate," he glared darkly at her with eyes full of promised pain.

The girl did nothing, but bare her teeth in a warning growl.

* * *

_Shigure (2)_

_"Heh, found you little one," _He smirked to himself. He carefully kept his footing beneath the tree line, using the darkness to conceal his identity. Not that it would matter; he doubted the oblivious, little fool would ever notice.

He watched closely as she sat by her little crackling fire, with her little squirrel roasting away. Her flaxen hair was let down in messy, tangled waves down her body and sprawled across the dirt floor. Much of her delicious skin was exposed as she sat cross-legged in nothing but torn leggings and a bandeau to cover her small breasts. She was covered in blood and dirt and bruises, but it only made her more enthralling. The fire lit up the scowl on her face and highlighting every glistening, white scar on her body. She was trying to single-handedly (and with teeth) bind and wrap a damaged arm – with much difficulty.

She looked so wild, so rough. Like an untamed beast child.

And yet, so ignorantly innocent at the same time, that his blood was pumping fiercely through his body.

It was just like old times. Her surviving on scraps. Him watching her idly from the shadows. Except that now she was nearly perfectly ripened – and much feistier.

Shigure licked his lips hungrily. It wouldn't be much longer before he'd be unable to hold back.

"_Better watch closely Mukuro,"_

* * *

AN:

(1) Wakizashi - a Japanese sword, much like the katana, just shorter. Senka uses a dual set.

(2) Shigure - originally I had an OC, but I changed it to a member of Team Mukuro. It was between him and Kirin, but I find Shigure creepier.

This is an edit. I was in such a rush to update I forgot to fix some minor details.

An~yways, this chapter was kinda boring... only one scene really - but things are still building. The next couple chapters are a bit more exciting (hopefully!).

Thanks for reading!


End file.
